


【空俏】十年

by skuieui



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuieui/pseuds/skuieui





	【空俏】十年

阳春三月，莺飞草长，莺嘴啄花红溜，燕尾点波绿皱，一雨池塘水面平，东风忽起垂柳舞。沉寂了好些年的正气山庄，又迎回了它的主人。

俏如来挪了张躺椅在桃树下，靠在椅上看书。头顶桃花开得灼灼，艳丽得很，一阵微风吹过，带下几片花瓣，便落在俏如来肩头上或是书页中，俏如来也无意拂去。春日的午后阳光暖而明媚，照在身上足够叫人昏昏欲睡。

戮世摩罗推门进来的时候，俏如来已靠在躺椅上睡着了，书压在脸上，掩着面，雪白的长发随意地垂下来。他身上盖着一层薄毯，手搭在腹部，胸口随着呼吸微微起伏。

俏如来睡得并不警醒，戮世摩罗进门的声音并未吵醒他，于是戮世摩罗也不欲打扰他，只是进了屋，又抱了层毯子给俏如来盖上。

俏如来一觉睡了半个多时辰，起来身上落了好些桃花。戮世摩罗坐在一旁守着他打瞌睡，头点得像鸡啄米，俏如来起身时便吵醒了弟弟，感到小空的视线落在自己的腹部，俏如来脸便有些红。

他怀孕已有两个多月了，腹中胎儿虽然还算安定，但俏如来已三十多，年纪有些大了，加上这些年奔波劳碌，不时受些内伤外伤，一日日损伤着他的身体。刚诊出冥医先生说他已不是适合生育的体质，若是不好好养着，这一胎到后来就未必保得住。为着这话，身边的朋友都劝他回正气山庄休养这一年，更有热心如遥星公子，替正气山庄布下奇门八卦的阵法，将正气山庄藏匿了起来，轻易寻不见入口。

年纪的事是瞒不得人的，他的精力是日复一日地不济，有许久不见的朋友来看他，还会说你怎么这样憔悴了，俏如来照镜子时甚至能从自己身上看到早逝的师尊的模样，既病又丧，除了眉眼是与生俱来的温柔而非默苍离那样的凉薄，他越来越像师尊。有时他也会看着那一面镜子，想师尊在人生的最后，究竟在铜镜里看着了什么？

他将这话轻轻对冥医先生提起，冥医开安胎药方的手不稳起来，俏如来，你别想的太多，苍离的抑郁多半还是身体上的毛病，日复一日的病消磨了他的心性。如今你怀着身孕，切勿忧思过度，你师尊别的都好，就是心事太重。

令俏如来宽心的事也不是没有，他的好友们并未过多缠问这是谁的孩子。

孩子的父亲，他怎样说得出口，是自己的亲弟弟，如今的魔世之主戮世摩罗。俏如来在书房里给弟弟写信，他相信小空比他更没有准备迎接这个孩子的到来，但是那毕竟是他腹中胎儿的父亲。俏如来的手轻轻抚上小腹，它也就一个多月，还什么也不是，但血缘的感觉是奇妙的。写完这封信，俏如来指节发白，唤来豢养的信鸽，将信筒绑在鸽子腿上，看着它飞向天空，飞去小空身边，在天际消失成一个小点。

俏如来算着日子，照理小空的回信该来了，却还杳无音信。他不相信自己的弟弟会是这样的不负责任，但是怀孕的人心绪难免波动，有着心事夜里就免不了睡不安稳，常常做些噩梦，一觉醒来手脚冰凉。

看外头天光已经微亮，俏如来也不欲再睡，这么多年处理武林的大事小情，事务繁杂压在心头，早没了睡懒觉的习惯。晨起俏如来胃里泛酸，喉头一阵阵缩紧，在水池边弯着腰干呕起来，却只能呕出几口酸水。

旁边有人给他递来一块温热的毛巾，俏如来自然而然地以为是下人，道了谢便接过来。

对方却并未退下，反而上前一步揽住他的腰，头靠在他的肩上，大哥，戮世摩罗低声在俏如来耳边说道，你就这样薄情，不肯看看我吗。

小空。俏如来手里的毛巾掉进了水池里，他们谁也没有去看一眼，俏如来不敢置信般转过身，看到笑意满满的弟弟时，他一时竟不知作何反应。

接到你的信，我便将自己打包成了回信赶回来了，大哥，你还满意吗？戮世摩罗抬起俏如来的下巴，笑眯眯地打量着自己的兄长。大哥似乎没什么太大的变化，还是那样瘦骨伶仃，锁骨固执地从衣领下突起，俏如来平日的衣服层层叠叠，才一个多月本就不显怀，加之僧衣宽大，便全看不出是怀着孕的模样。

对了，戮世摩罗从兜里掏出一个纸包，在俏如来面前打开，路上买的，听说怀孕的人口味不好，酸的能止呕，就去蜜饯店将那些酸果一样称了一些，大哥，看看你有什么喜欢的？

俏如来看着那一堆东西，思考了一会儿，挑了一颗酸梅放进嘴里，好酸，他酸得一激灵，简直倒牙。俏如来接过弟弟手里的油纸包，我留起来慢慢吃就好，冥医先生说酸的吃多了伤胃，不让我多吃。

一路过来，饿了吧。俏如来看他一身风尘仆仆，心中有些动容，自然而然地拉起小空的手，走吧，一同去吃些早餐。

戮世摩罗不得不说正气山庄的粥熬得是一绝的，米粒香甜软糯，配上些菜，清淡落胃，他能喝两三碗，俏如来拿着勺子喝喝停停，一碗粥到冷掉也不过就喝了大半碗。大哥，你看我下饭吗？擦了擦嘴，戮世摩罗自然地又盛来小半碗，不如我来喂你。

这……俏如来一手撑在椅子上，一手搭在腹部，看着弟弟一口口吹到温度适宜再喂给自己，或许是分散了注意力，就没那么想吐，竟也慢慢喝完了。

若是只看着这一幕，定会觉得他们是情深甚笃的一对恋人，却不知他们相爱半生，快乐的时光怕是也就短短数年。

兄弟相爱又彼此对立，心被割裂成两半，一半交给彼此，却被伤害的破碎不堪，一半守着自己身后的子民，魔世中原相互厮杀了好些年，终落败于墨家止戈流，因此签订下和平的协议。

或许是全心全意相爱太过痛苦，相处的方式便渐渐成了在夹缝里相爱着，这爱如取暖的火，灼灼烧一夜，天明便成了灰烬。他们抓住难得的机会幽会，宣泄着对彼此的思念，一同去没人认识的地方轻轻松松住上几天。待到回归自己的身份，魔世之主，中原盟主，便彼此厮杀，绞尽脑汁算计彼此，他们并不恨彼此，甚至可说是爱得炽热，只是立场不同，他们就只能选择将爱割离。爱是真真切切，回过头看着十年时光，却只有心头一片哀凉。

俏如来饭后困倦，却又不能睡，怕积了食睡出病来，只能站着晒晒太阳。冬日冷得很，还好小空是纯阳功体，身体较常人更热些，便将大哥裹得厚厚实实抱在怀里。大氅上的狐毛极软极暖，小空将脑袋埋在毛领里，俏如来的长发落了几缕不曾裹进去，淡淡檀香味萦绕在鼻端，这孩子可是那一夜得来的？他的声音里虽有笑意却并不像往常带着轻佻。俏如来算了算日子，不大好意思地嗯了一声。

俏如来当然知道弟弟指的是哪一夜，和平的约定刚签下，连笔墨纸砚都不曾收起，便被小空抱到桌子上褪去了衣服，琉璃佛珠在莹莹烛光下闪烁着说不清道不明的光。

因为时常恶心作呕被冥医先生诊出怀孕时，我很欣喜，十年多了，我本以为我们不会有机会有孩子。俏如来手拢在袖中，看着院中啄食玉米的鸽子，心绪难得这样平静。

大哥，到了下半年，我也该三十了，正是该做父亲的年纪了。戮世摩罗一手玩着他的头发，一手贴在大哥肚子上，小空掌心温暖，舒适妥帖。

俏如来愣了愣，是么，我都混忘了。他叹了口气，我竟已经快三十六了，小空。

心念又转回现在，冥医给他搭完了脉，斟酌着又调整了些药物的剂量，这一胎目前还算安稳。冥医脸上是掩饰不住的笑意，俏如来作为默苍离硕果仅存的徒弟，他照顾起来一向用心。俏如来啊，身上有哪里不舒服的吗？他嗓门太大，躲在屋里的戮世摩罗也听得清清楚楚，俏如来握着衣角不断揉搓着，脸上浮起了淡淡的红晕，他肌肤雪白，脸红起来分外羞涩。半晌，他才轻声说，胸口有时会有些胀痛。

这不要紧。冥医露了笑意，是孕期正常的反应，越到后头越是会酸胀，是你的身体在预备哺乳罢了。

俏如来的脸红到了耳根，两只手绞在一起，轻轻应了一声。

送冥医离开，俏如来回到正气山庄，他快三个月了。过了头三个月就能放心些，只是越到后面天气越热，衣衫自然会单薄，月份越大，渐渐便越不能遮挡。他对自己的身子还是害羞，却又忍不住时常去看自己的小腹，手贴上腹部感受那一点点温暖。原本以为小空会贫嘴调侃自己，却没料到小空老实得很。俏如来给小空圈在怀里，躺在柔软的被褥里，摸着他衣服上垂下来的银饰，难得生了玩笑的闲心，要不是我太了解你，我还以为回来的是银燕。

要是银燕，你也和他这样？戮世摩罗故作生气，扳过大哥的脸，只是看着俏如来那双盛满温柔的金色眼睛，如同蜜糖一般，他就只想吻上去。戮世摩罗抱起俏如来，大哥还是瘦，腰只有那样细一把，揽起来毫不费力，俏如来怀孕后连身子似乎都更柔软了些，松垮地搭在他身上，头略向后仰着，雪白的长发落下来，铺在他腿上。

戮世摩罗吻着俏如来的锁骨，大哥锁骨明显得很，衬得整个人都瘦削，但俏如来每次长肉都先长脸上，面颊又稍稍比之前显得丰润，看起来面容更为柔和。戮世摩罗护着他的肚子，免得一不小心压着，恰巧碰上俏如来搭在腹部的手，索性十指相扣，深吻起来。

月至中天，一弯钩月悬在空中，风吹过窗前的树，影影绰绰地映在窗纸上，红烛还亮着，而房中的人早已相拥而眠。

网中人在正气山庄门口转了半天，都破解不了这阵法，恼得盘丝锁关就要上手，想起帝尊叮嘱的现在来人世要低调，要有礼，尤其是来正气山庄，惊到我大哥，我要你们一个个的好看，只得忍气收了手。

俏如来难得睡得昏沉，一觉醒来日头已经很亮，又有些饿，便起来洗漱觅食。看戮世摩罗和网中人坐在一起，有些惊异却没多问，只是对网中人点头示意。

你瞧，我说什么来着，你要是偷摸着来反而惹人疑心。戮世摩罗敲着桌子，袖口的装饰叮当作响，滔滔不绝一如在鬼祭贪魔殿对着众将议事，妖神将啊，我大哥巴不得魔世与中原交好，互通有无，两个种族彼此了解。你们可晓得化消仇恨最好的方式是什么？不是苦苦周旋求得一纸契约，不是打到服为止，而是互相交流，彼此融合，只要魔世的人不来添乱，我大哥什么也不会多问。

所以，进攻妖界的事，办的怎么样了？不会告诉我魔世十万大军，再配上策君的脑袋，还打不动一个妖界吧？戮世摩罗压低了声音。

还算顺利，只是遇上个胧三郎，实在难缠得紧，偏偏他一力主战，派去策反他的使者接连被杀，不得已只好开战，否则我魔世颜面何存。网中人虽带着面具，杀意却丝毫不加掩饰地倾泻出来。

既然如此，你们便听策君的指挥。唉，妖神将啊，你也晓得我难做，我信你们的忠心耿耿，却实在很难相信你们的头脑。戮世摩罗捋了捋头发，装腔作势地故作痛心，还有，告诉煞魔子，不可亏待了我的父亲，我可是要他看到我成为妖魔共主，成为他出息的儿子的啊。

大哥的书信来时戮世摩罗正懒洋洋地坐在鬼祭贪魔殿的王座上听着下属汇报，无聊的快长蘑菇。原本以为只是普通的家书，却在打开的一瞬间从椅子上跳了下来。停下，戮世摩罗极有力度地将手往下一按，都听好了，本帝尊要宣布一件大事。

本帝尊要做父亲了。他的欣喜是无法掩藏的，他的下属们面面相觑，即使在不怎么重视道德规范的魔世，戮世摩罗同俏如来的关系也会引来纷纷议论，更何况是生下这样的血脉。但戮世摩罗全不在乎，他只感到兴奋，本帝尊要回去照顾我大哥了，你们守好魔世，不，他的笑容突然收敛，仿佛电光石火间转过什么非同小可的念头，煞魔子，快去查查妖界的布防。

大哥怀孕是极大的便利，平日俏如来严防死守，我们多受掣肘，不便进攻妖界。如今他怀孕，再加上分娩，这一年多时间，必然没有精力管顾他界的事，中原人自私，多半不会把妖魔二界争斗的事告知大哥，俏如来有孕在身的时候就是我们最好的机会，咱们可得好好把握。戮世摩罗拍板，我们就要趁着俏如来消息闭塞的时候，抓紧时间打下妖界。

反正他与俏如来相爱归相爱，立场却从不相同，殚精竭虑地防着对方，时时算计彼此。俏如来怀孕这样的好机会，他怎能放过？只要这事未传入俏如来耳中，待大哥再出世，自己早已是妖魔共主，就是大哥也不能奈何。想到这儿，戮世摩罗简直要为自己的审时度势鼓掌喝彩，叫一声好。

俏如来不欲打扰小空和网中人，便去了佛堂，他还俗许多年，生活习惯却没怎么变，不近荤腥，亦不饮酒，有时间还会去礼佛。

俏如来跪在佛前，手中的琉璃佛珠转过一轮又一轮，虔诚地祈祷着。这一次不为苍生，也不为自己，只为腹中的新生命，父母能期望孩子什么，不过是身体健康，平安喜乐，一生无忧。这点俏如来也不能免俗，他做史艳文的儿子，一肩担着天下，无怨无悔，却不太愿自己的孩子也承担这些辛苦。

就如史艳文对他说，别做天下人的俏如来，做爹亲的儿子。同样的话，他也想告诉自己的孩子。

跪得久了，站起来腰酸腿疼，门口抽新芽的树梢上停了只喜鹊，喳喳叫着。这样的兆头令俏如来心情也好了许多，从屋檐下的鸟笼里取了些粮，撮在手心，那喜鹊也不怕人，就这样飞下来，落在俏如来手心啄起了粮。

戮世摩罗来寻自家大哥时，远远地便看到漾着水波的池边，抽了嫩绿新芽的树下，他的大哥裹着薄薄的斗篷，伸手喂着一只喜鹊，俏如来眉目如画，温柔慈悲，阳光落在他身上，如同一尊白玉佛像。

时光过得飞快，转眼俏如来腹中胎儿已近五个月，腹部已微微突起，冥医说胎动也就在最近了。因此俏如来与戮世摩罗便略带心焦地期盼着，戮世摩罗不得不说看着大哥的腹部渐渐隆起，是一种难以言说的幸福。他们在一起十多年，最开始几年从未想过要孩子，中间几年，他心中隐隐生了期盼，到了近几年，在床上他再不避忌这个话题，甚至直言想大哥为自己生个孩子。他知道俏如来也是同样的想法，如今心愿得偿，自然是美满得很。

天更暖了些，俏如来时常坐在廊下晒着太阳，闲来无事抄抄佛经，只是心绪时常低落。冥医先生说这也是正常，孕中脾气变化最大，千万不能忧思过度。

对了，冥医先生，您可有爹亲的下落？冥医拿了药箱正要离开，俏如来却追出门来。其实说来也奇怪，他扶着门框，眉目中全是哀伤，我这几日总是梦见爹亲，向我求救。我从噩梦中醒来时，倒是越来越有个预感，爹亲并未死。

冥医愣了愣，史君子福大命大，自然不会有事，想来……

请您多替我留心，多谢您了。俏如来施了个礼，我越是要做父亲，便越思念自己的父亲，只是爹亲已经失踪这么多年，生死未知，或许真的只是俏如来孕中心绪不稳罢了。

春日的夜晚还是寒凉，俏如来坐在石凳上，撑着下巴想着前日听到的事，他现在消息落后得很，外界出了什么事是一概不知，不过俗话说人不找事事找人，况且他有个绝不打算让他好过的师兄，一纸飞鸽传书直指向俏如来心里最深的痛，便是他的爹亲史艳文。

从爹亲失踪，俏如来便怀疑过戮世摩罗，但不论他怎么试探，即使在床笫之间意乱情迷的时候故作不经意地提起，小空也矢口否认。俏如来在魔世也调查不出什么，希望一日日破灭。

想什么这么入神，连我来了都不知道。戮世摩罗拿着大氅给他披上，回去吧，大哥，身上都冰凉了。

回到房中，小空替他宽衣解带。从以前戮世摩罗就有这样的习惯，他总觉层层衣物是重重遮羞，有了衣物的遮掩，人便不再只是动物。因此与大哥做爱的时候，他也不惯于脱的精光赤裸，他爱极了俏如来裹在那些繁复白纱里的模样，朦胧着情欲，像隔着一层薄云的月。

解开所有衣扣，俏如来蔽体的衣物便自然而然地敞开来，戮世摩罗随手向下一扯，白色的僧衣便全堆在了肘间，露出伶仃的锁骨，大半圆润的肩头，俏如来如今胸部微微鼓起，腹部已显怀。戮世摩罗借着清亮月光细细打量着大哥的腹部，大约是俏如来太过白皙，孕后腹部撑得大了，便能看见蜿蜒的青色血管，看起来颇为脆弱。他按着大哥的肩头，忘情地吻着俏如来的脖颈，俏如来双手搭着弟弟的后背，宽大的衣袖滑落下来，露出两截白生生的胳膊，袖口的红玛瑙磕撞间发出清脆的响声。

戮世摩罗吻得深情，俏如来的年纪与身体皆经不起孕期受折腾，因此戮世摩罗时时克制自己，仅止于吻与拥抱，此时俏如来半闭着眼睛，微微皱起眉头，发出近似痛苦与欢愉之间的声音。戮世摩罗轻轻将大哥抱在床上，长发与白衣在俏如来身下盛开如同一朵莲花。俏如来同小空十指相扣，吻得动情时俏如来恍惚错觉他只剩了一口活气，腔子里的心砰砰地跳动着，都是属于面前这个人的。

胎动便在此时猝不及防地到来。这是这个孩子头一次确确实实地证明着自己的存在，这让俏如来欣喜不已，他对孕期的认知终于不再只是没完没了的孕吐，行动不便的身体，琢磨不透的心情。连戮世摩罗也惊得瞪大了眼睛，手颤抖着轻轻贴上大哥的腹部，笨拙地等待着下一次的胎动。

这是他的孩子，他要做父亲了，他的血缘得以延续下去，他的生命传承在另一个新生命的身上，他同俏如来这么多年的爱情终于有了一点证明，他们的爱被血脉扭结在一起，成为了一个全新的生命。戮世摩罗无处倾泻的父爱终于有了寄托对象，这是他难得地不带一点浮夸做戏成分的瞬间，而是近乎虔诚地吻上了俏如来孕育着生命的腹部。

只是在这样的瞬间，俏如来却扭过头去，小空，我想念爹亲了。

戮世摩罗愣了愣，想他做甚，他的口气已不复十年前尖锐讽刺，但多少还有些意难平，他难道当真做了个好父亲，值得你这样念念不忘？

但我越是怀着孩子，便越常想起爹亲。俏如来抚着腹部，戮世摩罗跪在他腿间，搂着他的腰，我常揣测爹亲的想法，总觉得若非不得已到了极致，哪有父母不愿陪自己的孩子长大。我时常思念爹亲，他教我做人，在我最痛苦的时候支撑我，后来还因为救我身陷魔世，我敬他，爱他，对他愧疚。说到这里，俏如来眉眼中的哀伤已无法掩藏，想起冥医说过俏如来现在忧思最容易伤身，戮世摩罗只得不情不愿地应下，罢了，算我欠你的，我替你去找你的好爹亲还不行吗？

若非要说同床异梦，也多少是有一点的，俏如来的心绪并非戮世摩罗所见那样哀愁，他什么事没有经历过，心性坚韧远超戮世摩罗想象，他以脆弱的假象骗取戮世摩罗的愧疚，他太了解他的弟弟，凉薄的表象之下却是比谁都重情的一颗心。

戮世摩罗一边揽着俏如来的腰，一边有一搭没一搭地摸着大哥的头发，心里转过好几个念头。若是他不说，没有人会知道史艳文被软禁在鬼祭贪魔殿数年之久，但是他将这事借雁王之口告知了俏如来，不为促成他们的父子团聚，只为分散俏如来的精力，不让妖界的消息传入他耳中。雁王自然没有不同意的，九界动荡他乐于看到，因为共同的利益他们短暂地结盟。

彼此或算计或合作了这么多年，心是真的，防备也是真的，这样的爱情是妥协而来的产物，年轻的时候他并不想要，到了现在，眼中却确确实实只有那个人了，无关立场与身份而只是一个温柔仁慈的俏如来。戮世摩罗从被子里探去握俏如来的手，俏如来也温柔地回握，他们在一瞬间把彼此看的透亮，这样的乱世里，家国大义是无处喘息的，可总有什么地方容得下一对真心相爱的平凡恋人。

小空，你要去哪里？俏如来倚着门框，手撑着腰，站久了还是有些腰酸。

我替你去找史艳文啊。戮世摩罗摸了摸俏如来的脸，顺手在俏如来脑后一蹭，大哥，乖，在家等我回来。

你啊。捏着小空的手腕，俏如来无奈，真是没大没小的。 

早些年鬼祭贪魔殿采光不好，阴森森的，戮世摩罗花了好几年派人整修，如今大气而亮堂，戮世摩罗觉得这才配他帝尊身份。

史艳文被软禁在偏殿中也有五六年了，时光在这里不是多么有意义的计数，他知晓这个次子对自己的情感复杂，也心知自己做父亲到这个份上，实在不称职。如今你功体已废，而大哥领导中原做的又很好，你何必想着出去，你早不是当初的云州大儒侠了。戮世摩罗也时常来看他，日子久了倒当真在他眼里看不出多少恨意。

今日戮世摩罗又来了，他似乎心情甚好，难得愿意坐下来喝杯茶，父子俩坐在桌边，戮世摩罗给父亲斟了或许是出生以来的第一杯茶。

史艳文，你知道我今年多大了吗？戮世摩罗用盖拨开了茶水的浮沫，我今年三十。你把我丢进魔世那一年，我十九，已经过去十一年了。你放心，我今天来，可不是为了对你数这些苦情的烂账，我若是花个十年记恨你，岂不也太可悲了？所以我早已不恨你。见史艳文有些动容，他又摆了摆手，等等，爹亲，我今天不是来和你父慈子孝的，你不要激动。但我就是不恨你了，也注定不是你和大哥那一路人，史家的责任有什么意思？无聊，我戮世摩罗的人生，同你们史家，是再不可能走上一条路的。戮世摩罗看着自己的父亲，他真的老了，六年前他从魍魉栈道捡回史艳文的时候，他还不是这样，如今史艳文头发已花白了大半，眼角已生了细密的皱纹，其实，史艳文你应该感谢我，你功体已失，而想杀你的人从魔世排到中原都该塞不下，这几年若不是我将你藏在鬼祭贪魔殿里，你以为你还有命回去见大哥？

仗义……史艳文有些惊讶，又心酸地发现他的次子的确早已长成了他不认识的模样。

因为大哥想见你，所以我放你走。如今他怀着身孕辛苦，我也不想刺激他。戮世摩罗喝了一口茶，苦涩的味儿让他皱起了眉头，这东西你怎么喝得下去？

你说什么？史艳文猛地站起身来，精忠他……

唉，我本来不想说的，我不是怕说了把你气死不好和大哥交差吗，你非要问。戮世摩罗沉痛的语气和他轻佻的表情是全然不符，大哥肚子里的孩子是我的，如今快五个月了，活得还挺好。

你怎么能……史艳文执君子行，一向不曾想过自己的孩子竟会做出这种乱伦的事，温和如他，也惊得一时说不出话来，精忠他……

唉，史艳文你看，我就站在你前面，你心里想的却全都是我大哥，看来你我是真没有父子缘分。戮世摩罗伸了个懒腰，但你放心，你的爱儿可不是被迫的，大哥是因为爱我，才愿意为我生下孩子。

你们在一起……史艳文显然还没从震惊里平复过来。

史艳文，我和大哥都不是毛头小子了，全心全意的爱情对我和他这样的身份都不可得，年轻的时候难免觉得宁缺毋滥，得不到就宁愿不要，内心却受着折磨。其实思来想去，我和大哥，都只能给出半分的爱给彼此罢了，互相折磨这么多年，也倦了，就是这样的爱，也是所能给出的全部了。戮世摩罗很是感慨，他从小缺爱，不是全心全意的付出往往很难打动他，但他终于向俏如来妥协了。

戮世摩罗想，我必须承认我爱着俏如来这个人本身，而不是他身上附加的一切。

我放你回去，是因为俏如来希望。戮世摩罗无所谓地退后一步，煞魔子从阴影里站出来，史艳文才发现自己竟一直没有注意到。但你要是在大哥面前说漏了嘴，对我也不是什么好事，动手吧，煞魔子，别让他记得鬼祭贪魔殿这几年。

等等……小空。爹亲还有一句话对你说。戮世摩罗跨出门槛的那一刻，史艳文在他身后喊道，你要做个好父亲，别步上爹亲的后尘。

戮世摩罗的步伐顿了顿，却还是头也不回地离开了。

攻打妖界势如破竹，魔世这些年养精蓄锐，培养了一批强大的军队。这些事俏如来全不知道，中原果然不曾有人来过问。

大哥是兢兢业业一辈子，就剩下正气山庄那点祖产，自然指望不上，本帝尊再不拼些，以后让孩子吸风饮露成仙去？戮世摩罗站在地形图前，同难得从前线回来的公子开明讨论起战策，一致觉得妖界战斗力不强，即使戮世摩罗不亲征也没什么大不了，况且魔世好战，这样顺心如意地扩张是再好也没有了。

对了。讨论完毕，公子开明收起地形图，我今日回来时，沿途听到一种风声。

噢？

魔世不知为什么有个说法，说是一直无法扩张并非因为实力不足，而是有俏如来碍手碍脚，若是俏如来一死，魔世之主必然能统一九界。公子开明露出不大明确的笑意，你倒的确深得人心，掌声鼓励噢。不待戮世摩罗回答，他收起东西，快步离开了鬼祭贪魔殿。

戮世摩罗琢磨着公子开明说这番话的意图，魔世现如今笼罩在狂热的战争情绪中，如同滔天浪潮一般要淹没一切。这么多年带领中原抵抗魔世的俏如来，有多少魔族想除之而后快。况且，他的大哥虽身为诛魔之利的载体，本身却不是什么高手，一个二流魔将要趁其不备杀死他也绝不是什么难事。更何况如今大哥怀着身孕，行动不便，也绝没有气力开启止戈流，岂不就是人为刀俎，我为鱼肉。

他似乎有些能理解俏如来一心追求的和平有什么意义，陷入狂热中的人类或是魔族，哪怕再不好战，也会渐渐被周围的浪潮裹挟失了本心，在这样的环境里，所面对的竟不知到底是野兽还是人类。

戮世摩罗突然想起当初俏如来在那些牺牲的群侠墓前怅然地对自己说的，战争之火烧过的地方，遍地焦土。

这一趟魔世小空去了近两个月，俏如来算着时间，已经到了夏天，他从未觉得自己如此怕热过，汗出了一身又一身，衣服黏在身上实在不适。蝉鸣实在聒噪得紧，俏如来又不得睡个好觉，即使抄经也难以静下心来。

夏日的午后容易落雨，雷鸣轰轰堆在遥远的天边，雨打芭蕉的声音让俏如来觉得更心烦意乱，点着清心的檀香也遮不住内心的烦闷。雨初停，便拿了伞，想要出门走走。也不知戮世摩罗走之前怎么叮嘱的下人，一个个紧张得拿他当个玻璃人。俏如来耐着性子柔声道，我只是在门口略走一走，不会有什么事。

下人知道拦不住俏如来，只得一路跟着，还没到了门前，便见大门口下人黑压压跪了一片。

这是怎样一回事？俏如来心中疑惑，走近了看，却连油纸伞也跌落在了地上，脚步好像有千钧重，怎样也挪不动那近在咫尺的距离。

爹……爹亲。简简单单两个字却好像橄榄嚼在嘴里，涩得倒了声，俏如来声音嘶哑，爹亲，你……你回来了。他快七个月，这样的姿态在爹亲面前，俏如来感到脸红，况且，这孩子还是他亲弟弟的。但，心中很快又被见到父亲的喜悦淹没了，他已近不惑，在父亲面前却还是那样全心全意的敬仰。

都下去吧，史艳文谴退了众人，只剩自己与最爱的长子。见俏如来就要跪下来，史艳文一把扶住了他，精忠，他怜惜地摸着长子的脸颊，这些年你憔悴了。

俏如来柔顺地任由史艳文触碰，爹亲，这些年，您还好吗。

倒也过得去，精忠呢？过于内敛和自持的两个人，即使是期盼多年的重逢，一切仍是那么地合乎礼数，只有俏如来埋在父亲怀里不断抖动的肩膀暴露了几许情绪。史艳文的口气是那样温柔亲切，俏如来只觉一直堵在心里的所有委屈都能在他的父亲面前发泄出来，他在史艳文怀里无声地流着泪，为这么多年的思念，为他的孺慕之情，为他的无奈，困惑，艰辛。

戮世摩罗站在墙外冷眼看着这一切，这一切他并不意外。即使恋人之间，也有无法发泄的情绪，俏如来又是极其压抑自己的人，或许只有史艳文，这个俏如来一直敬佩着的人，才能让俏如来真真正正吐露他心底最深处的苦痛。

但他仍感到苦闷。反正他们父子互诉衷肠还得好一会，看了看雨后刚出的日头，戮世摩罗决定下山去喝个小酒。

中原的酒比起魔世还是差得远，虽然醇香清冽，纯度却低，戮世摩罗喝着并无多少醉意，他喝得沉默，差一个陪他共饮的人。

店里来了个打酒的魔族，戮世摩罗的目光便被吸引了，总觉得眼熟，细细想了想，那不是被他派去看大狱的杀生鬼言。

他怎么会来这儿？心中疑窦丛生，戮世摩罗随手撂下一锭银子就跟了出去。

这方向，是正气山庄。戮世摩罗心中自有个计较，却也不急不缓，等着看这个傻子打算做些什么，却见杀生鬼言一边喝着酒，一边念着什么升官发财，这下戮世摩罗心里约摸有数，一准是受了谁的忽悠，来杀俏如来罢了。

戮世摩罗怒从心头起，是谁这样大胆，指使得了杀生鬼言的多半是魔世高层，竟敢这样明目张胆地同自己作对。

杀生鬼言正在正气山庄门口东瞧瞧西看看，想要找出个入口溜进去，却被人一脚踹在腿弯，跌倒在地。正要破口大骂哪个不长眼的，一回头却看到阴沉着脸的戮世摩罗，吓得跪倒在地，磕头如捣蒜，帝尊息怒，帝尊饶命啊！

戮世摩罗掐着杀生鬼言的脖子将他拎起来，说，谁让你来行刺俏如来的。

策，策君！是策君！

戮世摩罗松开了手，将杀生鬼言丢到一边，沉着声道，公子开明！

别叫的那么大声，我在呢。公子开明从树后蹦了出来。戮世摩罗手扶上身后的逆神，你最好能给我个合理的解释。

我觉得他们说得也有理耶。公子开明轻轻松松耸了耸肩，他的确是妨碍我们的人。

但他是我大哥！

那又怎样？公子开明懒洋洋地半闭的眼睛倏忽睁开，竟隐隐有杀意，他是谁的兄长有什么要紧？你只做一世帝尊，魔世的基业却是千秋万代的。

一时之间戮世摩罗与公子开明间的气氛紧张到了极点，双方都撕扯着不放手，保持最后一点平衡。凛然杀意在空气中蔓延，如血的残阳落在公子开明身上，那平日喜怒难辨的眉眼此刻更是琢磨不透。戮世摩罗竟还有闲心分神去看公子开明的头顶，怪异得很，树上只结了一颗饱满的果子，在风中晃晃悠悠。

却是突然地，公子开明身上的杀意消弥，他摇了摇头，仿佛突然醒来。

只是这么一点小试探，你就承受不来了吗？公子开明在戮世摩罗身边转着圈圈，马尾从他身上扫过。

戮世摩罗见公子开明已与往常无异，哈了一声，策君，你倒是越来越有本事了。

你在东瀛的时候，倒没听过一句话？公子开明歪着头，他极好动，说话和猴一样小动作颇多，武士拿起刀的那一刻起便再也不能放下，放下之时便是死去的时候。

你打开战争之门的时刻，便撒下了狂热的种子，以血浇灌，在仇恨里生长。公子开明轻轻松松地靠在树干上，语气轻巧得好像在说今天天气不错，你要是握不住这把刀，他抚过逆神闪着冷光的刀背，疯狂的战争浪潮就会反噬你，和你爱的人。现在只是一个杀生鬼言，未来，谁知道还有什么呢？他侧着脸，仿佛是在笑，我并不想俏如来死，怎么说他也是墨家钜子，算我半个同僚，再来，我和他还有个共抗元邪皇的情分在，但是，我不想他死，可不代表别人不是真心真意要他死啊。

话音未落，树上那颗摇摇欲坠的果子终于掉了下来，裂开的缝里流出鲜红的汁水和小小的种子。

戮世摩罗没来由地感到心惊肉跳。

俏如来慢慢地拆下发间的饰物放在盒子里，将白发轻轻地挽起，安顿好了爹亲他才吩咐下人备水来给自己沐浴。

拢着领口试了试水温，俏如来觉得满意，便脱下衣服跨进水里。浴室的门被人推开，一双手搭在他肩头，俏如来也不感到紧张，这双手他无比熟悉，十年来，这双手伤害过他，安抚过他，挑逗过他。

小空，俏如来趴在浴桶的边缘，背对着弟弟，你回来了。戮世摩罗自然而然地从旁边拿起毛巾给俏如来擦身，他大哥已经快七个月，身上却还是瘦，趴着时后背弯起流畅的线条，两块肩胛高高顶起，中间一条椎骨颇为明显。俏如来实在白皙，热水一浸便泛起淡淡粉色。水的浮力托着他的腹部，缓解了大部分疲惫，他在弟弟细致的擦拭下几乎要睡着了。

戮世摩罗觉得水温已经有些凉了，再看看俏如来半阖的双眼，想着大哥是真的很困，也不欲打扰，便从水里将大哥抱出来，擦干净了身体，触到胸口时俏如来皱着眉头躲了躲，却只是更蜷在他怀里了。

裹好衣服，摸了摸大哥的肚子，又忍不住吻着大哥刚洗净的后颈，淡淡的香味萦绕在鼻端，俏如来困得几乎睁不开眼，却还是摸索着拉住小空的衣服，在他耳边低语道，爹亲问我，如今这样，你真的幸福吗。

戮世摩罗身体僵了一下，不幸福你也不可反悔了，大哥。

俏如来摇了摇头，我说，我很幸福，再也不会有比你更让我幸福的人了。你是我纠缠半生仍放不下的爱，你是我心中不变的牵念，就算在你带领魔世入侵人世的时候……

俏如来凑的太近，呼吸声就在耳畔轻轻拂过，戮世摩罗还来不及反应，一个温柔的吻便落在他的脸颊，我也仍旧为你的生死牵挂，我庆幸你生，担忧你死，你便是我唯一的一点私心。

原来他的哥哥比想象中的还要爱他，可要怎样去回应这样一份爱？他竟犹豫了，一切言语在此时都太过苍白。

戮世摩罗常将真心藏在无穷无尽的骚话里，必得一层层拨开才能看得见那颗火热的心。只是此时，如此坦诚之下，他反而无话可说了。 于是他握紧了俏如来藏在衣袖里的手，大哥，你又何尝不是我这一生也放不下的牵挂呢？

他不知道俏如来有没有听见，他只看到皎洁的月光笼在俏如来身上，而怀里的人闭上了眼睛，似乎是点了点头，又似乎只是单纯在沉睡。

他从未觉得内心如此宁静过。


End file.
